


Ain’t Snowbody Like You

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Karasuno participates in some good old winter fun, and then Asahi brings Noya home so they can warm themselves up in the best of ways.





	Ain’t Snowbody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Wuffen on tumblr, as part of the AsaNoya Secret Santa exchange! I hope you enjoy this friend!

Asahi’s already cold and flushed, like the rest of them, but the amount of snow that works it’s way over his head and down his back suddenly has him shivering and whirling around, trying to figure out the culprit. He’d been watching Daichi and Suga wrestle in a snowbank, so he knows it wasn’t either of them. He gets a flash of a bright grin and a bout of nervous laughter, and then Noya flails as he wobbles in his position on Hinata’s shoulders. It’s a split second later that he and Hinata overbalance and go tumbling into the snow again, a flurry of limbs and fresh white powder flying into the air.

By the time that Asahi’s managed to get most of the snow out of his coat, his shirt is thoroughly wet and Noya and Hinata have scampered off to go ambush someone else, yelling something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Voltron’ as Noya hops on Hinata’s shoulders again and they topple Tsukishima over into the snowman that he and Yamaguchi are decorating. That only results in an all out war, though Asahi can’t quite tell who belongs to which side. Daichi drags him behind a tree, out of the way of a stray snowball, only to dump a handful of snow down his back instead, laughing as he scampers away toward the relative safety of Suga’s side.

After a while they’re all shivering, teeth chattering in the cold breeze, and they break apart with trembling goodbyes as they head home. Noya slips his gloved hand into Asahi’s and they walk quickly to get to Asahi’s house, the closer of the two. There’s no one home when they get there, but the heat is on, and they sigh in unison at the gust of warm air that hits their faces as soon as they open the door. Their coats get hung haphazardly, boots and gloves soaking on the floor below them, and Asahi leads Noya to his bedroom so that they can change out of their soaked clothes.

“I’ll get a towel.” Noya shivers a little and nods as he starts to peel off his wet layers, and Asahi turns away to get towels before he lets himself get distracted. By the time he gets back he’s freezing again, and Noya is trembling in the middle of his bedroom, clad only in his boxers. He gratefully accepts the towel that Asahi hands out, and then Asahi turns to shed his own wet clothes, towel draped over his head.

Noya flops dramatically on the bed as Asahi moves around to get something new to wear, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that he can’t find his favorite sweatshirt. He picks out another set instead and gets dressed quickly before turning to find Noya splayed out on the bed, wearing his sweatshirt and nothing else. He can’t help the fond smile that crosses his face, and Noya just grins up at him the same way before he hops up and tugs Asahi down by the towel over his head.

They kiss, soft and sweet, though their lips are cold, and Noya pulls back with a sigh, nuzzling their noses together for a brief moment. “Cocoa?” He waits for Asahi’s nod, and then smiles again. “And a movie!”

“Of course, Yuu.” Asahi follows him to the kitchen, pausing once they’re there to drop his towel over Noya’s head, gently drying his hair off. “Get the milk?”

It doesn’t take long for them to both have steaming hot mugs in their hands, and they stand close together, leaning against the counter as they drink, savoring the feeling of warmth. Afterward Noya challenges him to a race to the bedroom, and they drop together among the pillows and blankets in a laughing heap. Asahi maneuvers around until he’s sitting up, a blanket across his shoulders, and Noya settles himself in Asahi’s lap, tucked right up under his chin.

Asahi reaches over to the bedside table for the remote, which Noya takes gratefully, and then wraps the blanket around them both, a cocoon of warmth and love that he wishes they could stay in forever. Noya looks up at him, his eyes glittering as he presses a kiss to Asahi’s chin. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.” Asahi leans down, kisses him properly, putting all his love into the action. “I always have fun when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
